Doctor and lover
by Beccbyxan
Summary: Niko bumps in to a man on the street. Could that really change her life for ever?


The sky was a beautiful colour of pink and red as I woke up. The open window brought an smell of salt and sea, as the wind blew in. ' This is why I live where I live' I thought as i made my way up from bed. I sat a while on the side, sheepishly trying to suck in every drop of beauty the morning brings. When I, after a long while, looked at my watch, I got in a hurry.

Breakfast was practically thrown down my throat and clothes were ripped out of my closet. I quickly made my way through the apartment, and I glanced at the watch one more time. I stopped in my track as I saw how late I was. I stormed out the door, and was on my way.

As I hurried down the street toward work, I still tried to suck in the smell of sea in my lungs. ' Nothing is better than the smell of salt sea in the morning' I thought with a grin on my face.

" Oh, sorry Miss"

I hadn't even noticed he bumping into me, until he spoke. I looked up at him, startled and confused.

" Are you ok?" His dark eyes shone with worry. It was rather strange.

" Oh! Yeah, I'm ok!" I didn't realise I was staring until I heard him chuckle slightly. He was so big!

" Well, that makes me glad. We don't want a beautiful lady as yourself getting hurt, now wont we?" His smile was intoxicating.

" No, not at all" I blushed as I realised how stupid and confused I sounded.

" May I ask what your name is, Miss?"

" Eh, Niko" I said as i was trying to get the spell of his smile broken. I decided to risk looking impolite, and stared down at my feet.

" Niko, I like that name"

" So, may ask yours?" I looked up, and the spell was there again.

" Well, Miss. I'm not the one being hit" And with that he nodded once, polite, and stepped around we to be on his way. Awfully confused, I checked my wristwatch. ' Damn, late, late and more late'. And with that, I hurried in the opposite direction to work.

" Where the hell have you been!"

My supervisor was spitting at me. That was the only thing I could concentrate on, in the twenty minutes of scolding I got for being late.

" We are heavily understaffed, and you just walk in here like your running this place? What were you thinkin'?"

The spitting part was thankfully over, so now my mind had automatically drifted away to the mysterious guy I had talked to before. Or could you really consider that talking. Saying sorry and our names. Or my name. He had gone away like a mystery and I was left as the obvious, stupid girl. Damn guy.

" Are you even listening to what I'm saying, Niko?"

" Excuse me, what?" That was one of the stupidest things I did that day. The scolding went on for what seemed like ages, and soon enough, almost the hole working staff was standing around, enjoying the show. I just stood there, caught in my dreams of the mysterious guy, and heard fragments of the speech, mostly swears. It was not until after about thirty minutes that he stopped talking, and just started looking at me. I just nodded and went right past him, tired of being humiliated. I went through the white, hospital corridor. right to my office. I put a sign that read " No disturbance" and went in. I went trough the little room, only containing a desk, a chair, a few bookshelves and a sofa. I sat down on the chair and sighed. Even when I had slept an hour more than usual, I was exhausted. After a few minutes of me being blank, I got up, walked trough the room, and out the doors to help my patients.

When I came back to the comfort of my office, my white doctor's cote was stained by blood. I sat down , more exhausted than before, on the chair, and breathed out. I spent a minute just looking at the wall, my mind going blank, until I started thinking about him. ' This is absurd' i thought. ' Its just a guy bumping in to you on the street, then saying sorry, in a very polite way, and walking away. Nothing more' But it was something more, wasn't? Some sort of connection, maybe? As i thought about this, i did what i usually did when I was deep in thought. I bit my nails. It was a rather nasty habit, and I can't count how many times ive tried to stop, but it wont go away. As I, disgusting as I was, spitted out my nails all over the desk, i bit once to hard.

" Ouch! Damn!"

Blood started pouring out. I looked around me, like i couldn't remember where my things were, until I remembered that the bandages were in the second drawer. I moved around a bunch of crap and found the surgeon tape. I took care of my wound, and went back to bite my nails, not learning my lesson.

I woke up from the sound of a knock on my door. I looked around me, confused again. Had i really fallen asleep? I then remembered the knock.

"Er, come in!" A scared looking nurse, peered in trough the small opening that she had made for her in the door. She was probably new.

" Excuse me Dr, but we have an emergency patient that needs your care"

I sighed and got up. She saw my un-liking attitude and hurried saying:

" But i could call another Dr, if,..if that's what you want?

She looked terrified, poor girl.

" No, that's fine. Thank you for considering". I smiled at her as i stepped out the door and started making my way trough the corridor.

" What room?"

" Em, room 201, Dr"

I smiled a thank you at her, then I started almost running in the direction of room 201.


End file.
